


Songs of Óðr

by BairnSidhe



Series: Gothening [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Only fic in that the band we made up for a fic sings these, Original Poetry - Freeform, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: Once upon a time, ValkyriePhoenix started writing a fic with copious Goth OC's and dragged me along.  The OC's are all connected to a Viking Metal Band called Óðr - the power of poetic inspiration and battle frenzy.  Their music became a critical part of the story, so obviously I had to write it.These are the Songs of Óðr.
Series: Gothening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847941
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Óðr Overview

**Author's Note:**

> The plan for this work's layout will be thus:  
> First, an Overview of Óðr. Who is in the band, what instruments they play, a brief history, and a discography.  
> Second, the songs themselves, arranged in vaguely chronological order per the discography. I will end up rearranging the chapters when I need to add a song to an earlier album, but the hope is that they stay in general order.
> 
> Individual chapter notes will contain notes about how the songs sound, their origin, and miscellaneous historical trivia.

Óðr Overview:

Viking Metal dyad, headed by Kothaar and Vvornth. Performance tends to be Kothaar on a stringed instrument (name one, he’s probably able to play it even if he doesn’t own one) and Vvornth playing a percussion instrument (same as Kothaar) and alternating who sings within a song. Very few songs are one or the other of them, usually love songs gifted to each other. Occasionally they will be joined by Pink on a Hurdy Gurdy, Mab on panpipes or flutes, or Hela on violin. All three have also provided backup vocals as needed.

Kothaar is calm and steady, an emotional grounding line. Fairly logical, unless it involves removal of threats, in which case he firmly defends that warnings are logical, and utterly destroying one person who fucks up while naming the fuck up loudly serves as a warning. His brother (who works in law enforcement) has had to arrest him for this at least once, due to that not actually being how you’re supposed to handle people making unwanted passes at friends.

Vvornth really should have been a Hufflepuff. He emotes like crazy at the slightest provocation, pack bonds with anything that sits still long enough. His older brother is a doctor and partly attributes this to a childhood of Vvornth bringing home injured things and giving him the Look. He was also the first of the two to convert to Norse Paganism after doing research for their early music (he's a devotee of Bragi and Freyr, specifically). Kothaar converted after he saw how much happier Vvornth was with a deity who was more like a person.

Kothaar occasionally likes to write math-music, describing a concept with a progression of notes designed mathematically to fit the concept before playing it on an instrument. The song about Jormungandr is one of these, the musical version of a Mobius strip, but each time around getting ever more complex. The words came later. The first instrument he used to play it was his cello. Jormungandr was also the first song he wrote that from the first moment pencil met paper was exclusively in Norse

Pink makes their costumes. Mab makes props and does all their leatherworking. Wrath does special effects work for their bigger shows. Troll is their van mechanic, sound designer, and the one who looks over venue contracts for them. Bowie just hangs out for good luck and they feed him for it. They are the only touring band that never has on the road tech glitches.

They were able to be a full time touring band starting in 2000, which is why the album releases pick up then. They were originally working on an album to release in Winter 2004, but were so intensely inspired by Wit and the world he lives in that they pushed it back to make a double-long album with songs that are right on the verrrrry edge of talking out of school Re: magic.

Albums:

Worldwalker - 1996

Debut Album, when Kothaar was 20 and Vvornth was 19. They were not dating at the time, but the UST was all over the album and they hooked up at the release party to the relief of everyone. Consists of Literally Everything up to that point, finally refined enough that they could slam out the entire recording in the limited time/money they had for renting a studio. A lot about Loki and his family shows up on this album, as well as Eddas set to modern folk metal.

Draugr - 1998

A slightly more Goth second album, featuring songs about Nodic Things Which Go Bump In The Night. 

Katabasis - 2000

A collection of songs about going to the Underworld, about deities of the Underworld, or otherwise relating to legends about Death/dying. Notable in that it contains songs about Greek, Babylonian, and Celtic myths as well as Norse.

Bragi’s Tongue - 2001

A translation album featuring recovers of earlier work in new languages. Much has been translated to Old Norse, but some was translated to thematically relevant languages (some of the stuff from Katabasis ended up in Arabic or Greek).

Fensalir - 2002

The entire album is In Your Face Feminist, as well as strongly anti-racist, anti-fascist, and anti-ableist. Most of the songs were written as Rage Coping when either of the boys ended up confronting the types of dicks who like to attach to Nose Mythology as an excuse for their shitty behavior.

Longships - 2003

Some of the songs are re-recordings of Worldwalker songs, but they focus heavily on travel. Themes include going away from home and family and that sadness, seeking things or questing, the general feeling of being on a ship, and the joy of seeing new things.

Cup of Flame - 2005

The most magic-centered album, this one sells like hotcakes at Wizard events.

Borrowed Songs (AKA Covers, AKA songs that exist in real life I want them to sing)

Valkyrie Daughter, by SJ Tucker

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6g2bq95NsA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6g2bq95NsA)

If This Ship Sinks - Jonathan Young

[ https://youtu.be/YdgYDHBtK00 ](https://youtu.be/YdgYDHBtK00)

O Valhalla, Skald   
[ https://youtu.be/GGy_X_Yzurw   
](https://youtu.be/GGy_X_Yzurw) [ https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%C3%B3-valhalla-oh-valhalla.html ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%C3%B3-valhalla-oh-valhalla.html)

Lyfjaberg by Wardruna 

[ https://youtu.be/VEizKmZlUAw ](https://youtu.be/VEizKmZlUAw)

[ https://lyricstranslate.com/en/lyfjaberg-healing-mountain.html ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/lyfjaberg-healing-mountain.html)


	2. Thor’s Shield - Worldwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor’s Shield first appeared in Worldwalker, in 1996. It was translated to Old Norse for Bragi's Tongue in 2001.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is primarily percussive, with a driving beat that's good for dancing or getting pumped up. Kothaar plays the upright Jazz bass in this, and Vvornth plays... all the drums, but especially a deep-belly steel drum after every line containing Thor's name.

Thor the Thunder, Split the sky

Mighty fire draws the eye

Never one for subtle tricks

Leans on Loki for his wits

Loki Sire of Ragnarok

He who fights with sweetened talk

Seidr’s might is his to wield

Casts to become Thor’s shield

Noble Loki swift of word

His greatest feats are yet unheard

The strongest armor is the one

That shows no sign of battle done

Mighty Thor sings war’s refrain

Heedless that he may be slain

His trust gives strength to Loki’s rune

For the two may now work in tune

Trust the walker of the sky

Let the fear of death now die

Worth may lie in many hands

Shielded, Mighty Thor still stands


	3. Valhalla Can Wait - Worldwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valhalla Can Wait is an anti-suicide anthem. While not gory or explicit, you may want to watch your headspace if you have a history with suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is sung in a more folk-music style, written specifically so it is easy to sing along to. Vvornth plays a bodhrán and Kothaar either plays a lute or a 6 string guitar, depending on the venue (Renaissance fairs often prefer historical instruments and his 6-string is painted neon blue with lightning on it.)

The Halls of Valhalla are shining and gold

The warriors who feast there never grow old

Beautiful Valkyrie stand guard at the gate

But Valhalla can wait.

Odin is mighty and clever and wise

He gathers the best swords ever to rise

Tis honor to serve the God’s head of state

But Valhalla can wait.

It’s home to the best of the best 

Every day the warriors test

And when they return they drink until late

But Valhalla can wait.

Don’t hurry on there, 

There’s no need for speed

You’ll end where you’ve earned 

By your word and your deed

Don’t be too eager for bloodshed and death

You’re better off focused and saving your breath

Rushing in quick marks you as bait

And Valhalla can wait.

For Odin’s a King and a statesman as well

He measures by more than how a man fell

Wisdom and honor can make a man great

The bravest are those who pull their own weight

Be kind and true, let your heart be without hate

But always remember…

That Valhalla can wait.


	4. Yours/Mine - Worldwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before they started dating as a part of a request by a viking-fest to do a romantic song. This call-response duet style is fairly traditional. Originally, Mab was recruited to sing the second half, except Vvornth kept having jealousy issues and nitpicking her performance because of it. She challenged him to just do it himself since he clearly knew what he wanted and in a fit of spite he did... realizing the UST going on as they were on stage.

Let me be your shield, and stay by your side

Let me be your wind, let me be your tide

Let me carry you safely to far distant shores

Let me swear my oath, and let me be yours

I would travel the wide world, lay gems at your feet

I would create art, sing you poems so sweet

I would go into battle and slay all your foes

I would do whatever you asked, if I was yours

I care not for gems, I can sing my own songs

I don’t want you in battles, that’s not where you belong

I want you beside me, to stand through all time

I want you to be there, I want you to be mine

If you are my shield, let me be your spear

Let me be the lanterns, so we sail without fear

If you are the grapes, let me be the vine

If I may be yours, you may be mine


	5. Song of Runes -- Worldwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song from the Poetic Edda Hávamál, translated onto a modern metal score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sound of this song is EXACTLY what you would expect of a metal band. It's sung in the half scream/growl style and the electric guitar is the foremost instrument, backed with a drum-kit. The fact these words were written before electricity was harnessed by man is the only bit that's not 100% stereotypical Metal Band.
> 
> It was sung in Old Norse on Bragi's Tongue in 2001.

Those songs I know, which no son of men

nor queen in a king's court knows;

The first will bring thee help

In all woes and in sorrow and strife.

The second, which the son of men

must sing, who would heal the sick.

If sore need should come; a spell to stay my foes;

when I sing that song, I blunt their swords.

I sing that song which shall set me free,

spring the fetters from hands and feet.

When I see a shaft speeding through air,

Flies it never so strongly I still can stay it,

If I get but a glimpse of its flight.

When some thane would curse me

on him alone shall light the ills he called on me and mine.

If I see a hall high o'er the bench-mates blazing,

flame it ne'er so fiercely I still can save it,

I know how to sing that song.

A song I know: which all can sing

for their family if they learn it well;

where hate shall wax 'mid the warrior sons,

When need befalls my vessel,

I hush the wind and soothe all the sea to rest.

If I lead my old comrades out to war,

I sing 'neath the shields, and they fare forth mightily

safe into battle,

safe out of battle,

and safe return from the strife.

I see in a tree a corpse from a halter hanging,

such spells I write, and paint in runes,

that the being descends and speaks.

I throw water on a warrior, and he shall not fall 

Not in the fiercest battle, nor sink beneath the sword, .

A song I know, which Folk-stirrer sang,

the dwarf, at the gates of Dawn;

He sang strength to the gods, 

and skill to the elves, 

and wisdom to Odin who utters.

To learn these songs, Stray-Singer, 

Will take you a long lifetime, 

Though helpful they are 

If you understand them, 

Useful... if you use them, 

Needful... if you need them. 

The last song I know: which I shall never tell

A secret I hide from all except the love who lies in my arms, 

most safe are secrets known to but one-

the songs are sung to an end.

Now the sayings of the High One are uttered in the hall

For the children of men, for the woe of Jötuns,

Hail to the speaker, 

Hail to the knower,

Joy to him who has understood, 

Delight to those who have listened.   



	6. Nine Will I Chant You - Worldwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell sung to protect a son on a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In contrast to Song of Runes, this song is sung sweetly, with violin solos by Hela between the lyrics. The tone is sad and longing. Lyrics are taken directly from Grógaldr, or Groa's Spell, a spell sung to protect a son on a journey. Sung in Old Norse, translations below the <^> symbol.
> 
> Re-recorded on Longships in 2003 with Pink playing Hurdy Gurdy and Hela singing backup vocals in addition to her violin work.

Þann gel ek þér fyrstan, 

\- þann kveða fjölnýtan, - 

þann gól Rindi Rani, 

at þú of öxl skjótir 

því er þér atalt þykkir; 

sjalfr leið þú sjalfan þik.

Þann gel ek þér annan, 

ef þú árna skalt 

viljalauss á vegum: 

Urðar lokur 

haldi þér öllum megum, 

er þú á sinnum sér.

Þann gel ek þér inn þriðja, 

ef þér þjóðáar 

falla at fjörlotum: 

Horn ok Ruðr 

snúisk til heljar meðan, 

en þverri æ fyr þér.

Þann gel ek þér inn fjórða, 

ef þik fjándr standa 

görvir á galgvegi, 

hugr þeim hverfi 

til handa þér, 

ok snúisk þeim til sátta sefi.

Þann gel ek þér inn fimta, 

ef þér fjöturr verðr 

borinn at boglimum: 

leysigaldr læt ek 

þér fyr legg of kveðinn, 

ok stökkr þá láss af limum, 

en af fótum fjöturr.

Þann gel ek þér inn sétta, 

ef þú á sjó kemr 

meira enn menn viti: 

logn ok lögr 

gangi þér í lúðr saman 

ok ljái þér æ friðdrjúgrar farar.

Þann gel ek þér inn sjaunda, 

ef þik sækja kemr 

frost á fjalli háu: 

hræva kulði 

megi-t þínu holdi fara, 

ok haldisk æ lík at liðum.

Þann gel ek þér inn átta, 

ef þik úti nemr 

nótt á niflvegi: 

at því firr megi 

þér til meins gera 

kristin dauð kona.

Þann gel ek þér inn níunda, 

ef þú við inn naddgöfga 

orðum skiptir jötun: 

máls ok mannvits 

sé þér á minni ok hjarta 

gnóga of gefit.

<^>

Then first I will chant thee | the charm oft-tried,  
That Rani taught to Rind;  
From the shoulder whate'er | mislikes thee shake,  
For helper thyself shalt thou have.

Then next I will chant thee, | if needs thou must travel,  
And wander a purposeless way:  
The bolts of Urth | shall on every side  
Be thy guards on the road thou goest.

Then third I will chant thee, | if threatening streams  
The danger of death shall bring:  
Yet to Hel shall turn | both Horn and Ruth,  
And before thee the waters shall fail.

Then fourth I will chant thee, | if come thy foes  
On the gallows-way against thee:  
Into thine hands | shall their hearts be given,  
And peace shall the warriors wish.

Then fifth I will chant thee, | if fetters perchance  
Shall bind thy bending limbs:  
O'er thy thighs do I chant | a loosening-charm,  
And the lock is burst from the limbs,  
And the fetters fall from the feet.

Then sixth I will chant thee, | if storms on the sea  
Have might unknown to man:  
Yet never shall wind | or wave do harm,  
And calm is the course of thy boat.

Then seventh I chant thee, | if frost shall seek  
To kill thee on lofty crags:  
The fatal cold | shall not grip thy flesh,  
And whole thy body shall be.

Then eighth will I chant thee, | if ever by night  
Thou shalt wander on murky ways:  
Yet never the curse | of a Christian woman  
From the dead shall do thee harm.

Then ninth will I chant thee, | if needs thou must strive  
With a warlike giant in words:  
Thy heart good store | of wit shall have,  
And thy mouth of words full wise.


	7. Loki - Worldwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song to honor the ultimate Outcast, Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song has a very aggressive and easy to dance to percussion line, and a melody line that rides a point between sad-longing and Broadway musical bravado. Think the song Evermore from the live action Beauty and the Beast, but with less pitch correction. Actually, just listen to this version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izQAo6gh5Fs
> 
> All of these appellations are actual names for Loki in the Sagas, Eddas and other Norse works. Loki is known for being gender fluid and giving birth to monsters.

Loki, breaker of rules, breaker of chains

Loki the changeling, the trickster, the mage

Loki the World Walker cannot be contained

Loki the Flame, the master of change

Loki one who wears many names

Loki the World Walker cannot be contained

He is the Father of lies and deceit

She is the Mother of Monsters and Beasts

Loki the World Walker cannot be contained

Loki transgresses the Will of the Gods

Loki defying, and denying the odds

Loki the World Walker cannot be contained

Loki who burns from venom and rage

Loki the one who can not be caged

Loki the World Walker cannot be contained


	8. Flytting By - Worldwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration of Flyting, a contest consisting of the exchange of insults between two parties, often conducted in verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flyting is a ritual, poetic exchange of insults practised mainly between the 5th and 16th centuries. Examples of flyting are found throughout Norse, Celtic, Old English and Middle English literature. It's the predecessor to the rap battle, and as such the lyrics of Flyting By are performed in a fast, punctuated manner consistent with Rap. The repeated lines are sung in melody, slower and lilting higher to the end.

Tongue of silver, tongue of steel

Cuts your lips with a hollow peal

Words sharp-edged hard to deal

Hit me, hit me, I want to feel

Hit me, hit me, I want to feel

Crack the word like walnut shells

The note echoes out like spells

Chase the string down the wishing well

Like Odin from the Ash Tree fell

Like Odin from the Ash Tree fell

Flyting, flyting by

Always, always wonder why

Hit and run into the sky

Galdralag and then good bye

Skald and scald and cut the kenning

Off the cliff we run like lemmings

Hurling word-spears and hidden fears

Fleeing, falling, fa la la ing

Flyting by 


	9. Long Night - Worldwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is soft and pleading, with a strong melody. Skoll is the wolf that chases the sun (Sol) across the sky, and Hati is the wolf that chases the moon (Mani).

Long is one night, long is the next; 

How can I bear three?

A month has often seemed less to me 

Than this half night of longing.

Half a night of longing.

May I long for you, may you long for me;

Staring at the starlight

Mooning at the moon

On this the longest night of longing

The longest night of longing.

Like Skoll watches Sol

Like Hati watches Mani

A Hunger that never sates

This is how I will long for you

I will long for you.


	10. What Would You Say - Single - 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A standalone single that doesn't fit with anything else in the discography.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally written in the van on their way to a gig right after Kothaar and Vvornth getting together, prompted by the question "What would you say to let me know you'd been kidnapped?" It was written with only the instruments they had access to while the van was moving, a [Mbira](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mbira) and panflute. The sound is very similar to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzlTRd9Ft3Y

What would you say

If things were not okay?

What would let me know

That you don’t go

By your own free will?

What would you say

If things were not okay?

If you needed me

To come set you free

What would you tell me?

Send me a sign, drop me a clue

I will always find you, 

If you want me to.

Just say

What you would say

If things were not okay.

What would you say

If things were not okay?

How would you bury your pride

To call me to your side

To tell me you’ve cried

What would you say?


	11. Draugr - Draugr - 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about the Norse Zombie, the Draugr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragur can be Land Draugr, risen because they were too greedy in life, or Sea Draugr, who rise up from drowned ships that were forgotten by the living. They use magic (trollskap), swim through stone as easily as water, and can take various animal forms. They can be slain through standard zombie-killing means, or by hosting a Door-Doom, a legal trial evicts the Draugr from life.
> 
> The song has a very tribal sound, with an emphasis on drums. On the album Vvornth plays all the drums ever and they layer it in post. In concert Kothaar plays bodhrán and fiddle alternating verses, while Vvornth runs about stage like a madman attempting to play all the drums ever.

Out the deepest ocean rift

Out the coldest of Hel’s pits

Out the place where the dead do roam

Come the Draugr from the foam

Pale and twisted

Slack and sick

Hunger comes

The scent is thick

Out the Barrow, out the tomb

Under foxfire, signals doom

The Draugr changes shape by night

The Druagr kills and causes fright

Draugr, Draugr

Walk again

Till death gives you

Her second hand

By loss of head or loss of limb

Out the corpse door, ne’r to rise again

Call a door-doom, or burn them whole

Draugr come for what you stole.

Pale and twisted

Slack and sick

Hunger comes

The scent is thick

Seal or bull or twisted steed

Kattakyn of death-blue greed

Swim through water or through rock

Beware the Draugr’s trollskap

Draugr, Draugr

Walk again

Till death gives you

Her second hand


	12. Hel on Earth - Draugr - feat. Hela on vocals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ode to the Queen of the Norse Underworld, Hel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung in Beauty/Beast style with the right hand stuff sung by Hela in a sickly-sweet soprano and the rest growled by Kothaar and Vvornth.
> 
> Hel is both the name of the underworld, and the name of its Queen. She's a child of Loki, and while one half of her body is regal and beautiful, the other half resembles a corpse.

Sing the praises of the Queen

She who walks the world unseen

Deathly touch to steal your breath

Hel on Earth shall never rest

I am the Queen of the Dead

My kingdom’s reach is infinite

Elegant and distant as the frozen moon

She rules over those who died too soon

Daughter of the God of Strife

Offers shelter from the pain of life

I am Hel, the one who waits

Welcome through my open gates

Turn from her side if your eyes are shallow

For her other half is twisted slack and sallow

Fickle men do not suit her court

Only those who serve strong in heart

Someone steady must stay the course

With resolution and without remorse

Her Queendom lasts forever, longer than the sky

Her subjects number multitudes, for all men must die

While Odin picks and chooses, judges a man’s worth

Hel will take them all into her Hel on Earth


	13. Fire and Ice - Dragur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about the ways the world can end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is more melodious than most of the Draugr soundtrack, with a slower BPM and a hammered dulcimer instead of drums for the percussion line.
> 
> Muspelheim is the Land of Fire in Norse Mythology. Niflheim is a land of the dead and largely pictured as an icy waste where those who were cowardly or apathetic to their fellows in life will freeze eternally.

Fire and Ice, how does the world end

Fire and Ice, and wars now to rend

Muspelheim burns and its people burn too

Fire consumes and won’t quit till it’s through

The heat and the rage strangle your voice

Killing and dying isn’t a choice

Fire and Ice, how does the world end

Fire and Ice, and wars now to rend

Niflheim freezes, harsh winds cut to the core

Those who dwell there don’t care anymore

The apathy kills you as sure as a blade

No one will notice the grave that you’ve made

Fire and Ice, how does the world end

Fire and Ice, and wars now to rend

Fire and Ice, how does the world end

Fire and Ice, and wars now to rend


	14. Katabasis - Katabasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about katabasis, descending to the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katabasis is the epic convention of the hero's trip into the underworld. Often in a Hero's Journey story, the character has to go to the Underworld to face the core of their struggle. Technically the cave on Dagobah where Luke fights his evil self is a scene of Katabasis, although ancient myths tend to take it literally.
> 
> This song is slow and hypnotic, with a dragged out note on the second "a" in katabasis, which is also the stressed syllable. (ka-TAH-bas-iss)

Erishkigal where do you rule now?

Persephone who holds your hand?

Morrigan whose shirt has stained the River?

We’re going down now, who will meet us

At the end of Katabasis.

Decent is often scary - death the final fear

Some fools try to flee what comes to all

But the Gods to not take kindly

When you try to cheat the fates

Katabasis, going under, 

Down to the world of death

Will the hall be bright and golden?

Will it be a somber black?

Will we be Eurydice…

Or like Orpheus come back?

Katabasis… the final setting of the sun

Life itself is over,

Or has it just begun?

There’s a penny for the ferry

There’s a Host-gift to give to Hel

We’ll sing to please the Queen we find

And we’ll pray she lets us return

From Katabasis, the journey to the deep

The path of death and rebirth

Can make a grown man weep

Is it any wonder Goddesses are stronger than a man?

Katabasis, the greatest questions ever asked

Katabasis, a story that has always lasted

Katabasis, we go and pray that we return

Katabasis, what wonders will we learn?


	15. Blood of the Covenant - Fensalir -2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family can be bound by blood. Family can be built through love. But family is ALWAYS big enough for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is sung melodiously, accompanied by an acoustic guitar. They do not perform it at concerts or large loud venues, because it cannot be performed correctly with any sort of amplifier. It straddles a line between Spiritual, Country, and Folk.

Chorus:

Blood of the covenant, water of the womb

In the chambers of my heart there is more than enough room

For blood of the covenant and water of the womb

I can love the raging sea, the lake and its tranquility

I can sail by stars and still love the moon

Inside my heart I hear a voice asking why it’s a choice

Between blood of the covenant and water of the womb

Chorus

The wind that fills my sails hails from every corner of the world

You take it and are grateful; still seas can be your doom

Like wind my crew is better when we have the strength

Of blood of the covenant and water of the womb

Chorus

This is a Family, we built it on our own

It’s not ordinary, but we call each other home

Some of us were lost, wandering and alone

This Family is the only one they’ve known

That’s the blood of the covenant

Family is reflected in the love we’re shown

This is a Family, we build it every day

And as we grow we don’t turn Family away

Brother of my brother, I will love you if I may

Father of my kinsman, your wisdom has a say

The water of the womb endures

As just a drop of black makes grey

Chorus x2


	16. Carpathia (If I Do Anything Less) - Longships - 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ode to the Carpathia, which responded to the Titanic's distress call and against all odds saved 705 people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sung in a rhythmic shanty-esque style, easy to sing along to and accompanied by tinwhistle, hurdy gurdy, fiddle, and drums. The chorus is indented for readability reasons. The last line is spoken.

Facts of the Matter, there was nothing to do

Facts of the Matter, the  _ Titanic _ was doomed

She sent out her signals, but everyone knew

Except, Gods Bless Em, the  _ Carpathia’ _ s crew.

Fifty eight miles back the way that they came

Captain Rostron woke up and everything changed

At 12:20am, he heard of the sinking of an unsinkable ship

He had never in his life responded to an emergency call.

After tonight, no one would believe that at all.

Facts of the Matter, there was nothing to do

Facts of the Matter, the  _ Titanic _ was doomed

She sent out her signals, but everyone knew

Except, Gods Bless Em, the  _ Carpathia’ _ s crew.

Lifeboats ready, the lighting ablaze to serve as a guide, 

Nets and ladders were rigged up to her sides 

They readied to bring  _ Titanic _ ’s survivors up into the ship

With no way to know if any survived,

But Captain Rostron, by all Gods, he tried.

Facts of the Matter, there was nothing to do

Facts of the Matter, the  _ Titanic _ was doomed

She sent out her signals, but everyone knew

Except, Gods Bless Em, the  _ Carpathia’ _ s crew.

_ Carpathia _ wasn’t  _ Titanic _ , she was of a modest design.

But dining halls became triage and doctors assigned

To treat the damage of the sea and the cold and the shock

Passengers awoke to the hubbub, and the trial they’d face

They chose to join the effort, and gain a hero’s grace

Facts of the Matter, there was nothing to do

Facts of the Matter, the  _ Titanic _ was doomed

She sent out her signals, but everyone knew

Except, Gods Bless Em, the  _ Carpathia’ _ s crew.

It was still not enough, four hours still tot long to take

But Captain Rostron, there were some rules he could break

He diverted the lifeblood of the ship into speed,

_ Carpathia _ was asked to go fast as possible to the disaster. 

And when she’d done that, Rostron asked her to go faster.

Ships were not made to give one hundred and ten

Their great metal bodies cannot exceed their top speed

They just can’t do it. It cannot be done. 

The impossible was asked of  _ Carpathia _ that night

There was a fight with physics, and  _ Carpathia _ won!

Facts of the Matter, there was nothing to do

Facts of the Matter, the  _ Titanic _ was doomed

She sent out her signals, but everyone knew

Except, Gods Bless Em, the  _ Carpathia’ _ s crew.

Three and a half knots past her limits, in the icy arctic sea

_Carpathia_ made a four hour journey in only three

Seven hundred And five souls came on board alive 

There was a miracle on the North Atlantic, on that April day. 

A group of humans, some of them strangers, refused to give way

They looked at each other and decided:

_ I cannot live with myself if I do anything less. _


	17. Longships (Carry Me Home) - Longships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homesickness and loss far from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow and sad one, this sung in a very deep baritone and accompanied with drums and bass.

Longships, carry me home

To my love and my land

To my grand family

Take me home now, over the sea

Over the sea

Longships, laden with spoil

The barter was good 

And my folk will eat well

But I long to go home and dwell

Go home to dwell

Longships, laden with dead

We fight for our shield-kin

Yet we all will know grief

Life burns so bright, but so often is brief

Too often is brief

Longships, carry me home

Catch the wind in your sail

Longships, carry me home

Cut the sea without fail

Longships, carry me home

To my love and my land

To my grand family

Take me home now, over the sea


	18. Not As Intended (Wit’s Song) - Cup of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song for Wit, and his unique style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cup of Flame is technically written AFTER the events of Book 4 (which is the plot of Harry Potter and the Gothening). It's half songs intended for a different album and half inspired by the things they see in the Wizarding World.
> 
> The chorus is sung to the same style as Sabaton's Night Witches: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7NSUFDHFgg  
> Honestly, the whole song is basically this style of slightly-operatic metal.

Chorus:

Unexpected, unreflected,

Unexpected, fate rejected

I will not be

Used as intended

I know my worth

And I will defend it

You can’t trap the soul that’s free

And you can’t touch, can’t touch me

Chorus

I will not be

As I was intended

I know who I am

And I will not pretend it

I’m not your lamb to the slaughter

My mother is the Morrigan’s daughter

Chorus

I will not be

I will not be

I choose who I am and I am

Not as intended

Chorus

I will be

Not as intended

Try as you may, I know

You cannot comprehend it

My soul is bright, my strength is much

More than was intended

You can’t see the truth, you can’t touch

What you never intended

Chorus x2


End file.
